


【授翻/奇异铁】A Little Love For The Damaged

by Clover_cherik



Series: 一点爱，一点理解 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: His Heart, I wrote this so fast, Like those two aren't very important, M/M, Stephen loves him anyway, Tony Stark Gets A Freakin Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and how ugly it is, and loving it, and loving it a lot, because people hurt him so much, it's just Stephen thinkin about Tony's heart, its insane, like really though, loves him a lot, thats all this fic is about btw, thats it that's all this fic is, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark有一颗心。千疮百孔。撕成两半。针脚将碎片缝合在一起。Stephen爱Tony的心。因它的破碎，因它的温暖。





	【授翻/奇异铁】A Little Love For The Damaged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Love For The Damaged Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565915) by [soukokuforlife14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14). 



> 作者笔记：  
> 嘿伙计们，其实没人提出要我写个类似续篇的东西但我还是写了！别问，就是那么发生了。现在我手头又另一个系列，我不是故意的。但我收到了鼓舞，所以写下来一点都不后悔。希望你们喜欢我的深夜秀（不睡觉写文……你能告诉我我该睡了吗？？）

Tony的心脏千疮百孔，一塌糊涂。针脚将无法吻合的碎片缝合。它被撕裂，随意放回胡乱拼凑。心的一部分被拿走了，再也回不来。可以被替代。可是那部分变得冰冷，再也了解不到温暖。他人太过滚烫了。

就如同过度使用的毛绒填充动物一般，Tony的心在接缝处被撕裂。填充物鲜血直流，别针勉勉强强将那里固定起来。

现代版的弗兰肯斯坦。

Tony的心不完整。时光逝去，太多东西被偷走。太多心甘情愿，却永无回报的付出。

Tony的心冰冷。无情。戒备着守在不信任与恐惧筑起的高墙之后。破碎，轻易就能被撕裂。绝望。孤独。面目可憎。

Tony的心滚烫。永远燃烧的激情。永恒的火焰。明亮胜过太阳。甚至胜过弧形反应堆的光。爱。同理心。善良。散发着温暖。 

Tony的心复杂。充满矛盾。甚至令人困惑。有时让Stephen难以捉摸。

有时候，Tony会让Stephen将它取出。研究那里的内容。将那拆开看看内部。即便Stephen的手会窘迫地颤抖，他还是让对方捏扯，观看，触摸，而Stephen沉浸其中。看到的东西让他更爱Tony，也更恨Steve。

Steve他一味索取，却 **从不** 给予。

Steve自始至终都在不停拿走、拿走，直到Tony只剩残躯，零碎拼凑在一起，拼凑成从前的样子。缝合。钉住。不断换掉零件，试图让自己感觉 **完整** 、变得好些。

那个人摧毁了Tony彻底信任他人的能力，让Tony甚至花了几个月的时间才努力和Stephen成了朋友。坚持只言片语的讽刺评论。没有泄露太多的个人信息。永远戴着公众视线下精心制作的面具。

Tony这个人有时粗鲁，冷酷，说话和表情都几乎残忍，仿佛在无意识地试图把Stephen推开。只是他会在几小时或几天后道歉，Stephen在放弃之前不得不去了解他的弦外之音。他不愿承认自己花了比预期更久的时间才搞懂了工程师，终于能更频繁地透过对方的外表，看穿那害怕失望的本质。

了解这个人，就像探索新的学科，要从谎言中找出事实，就像小报和杂志之于小学课本里的美国历史。

然而随着时间的推移，Tony慢慢开始将自己的破碎交给了Stephen。分享了一些关于自己的事情。诉说了一些推心置腹的话语。发自内心地露出笑容，大大的棕色眼睛中满是笑意，而不仅是嘴唇弯起。他哭了。咆哮着向Stephen解释了内心对公众口中的“内战”有多少愤怒情绪。咆哮着诉说那些复仇者们如何涌进他的家，在他将一切送给他们的时候却不心存感激。当他为他们争取到赦免、以谈判达成了协议，好让他们达到预期的结果，结果那些愚蠢的家伙到了签名的时候却不愿意。唯一一个仿佛在乎他、感激他的人反而是Bucky，而Tony不知道要如何面对他。

Tony告诉Stephen那个人激发了他内心地恐惧，不知道该如何控制。Bucky也在努力着试图靠近，可他们都不知道如何对待对方。Bucky，内心纠结混乱试图变回自己从前那样；而Tony，只是恐惧。

Tony也提到了Steve，但更多的并非只关于Steve。那个男人是如何厚颜无耻地接近自己，试图和解。试探他们之间的关系是否真的不再可能，试探Tony是否真的那么小气，看看Tony是否真的不能把那些争吵抛在脑后，即便那不是Tony的错。说他已经原谅了Tony，愿意再试试。

 **闻及此言** Stephen差点就要把那个男人丢到黑暗维度去，让他永生永世不停坠落。只是毕竟没有那么做，Tony和他自己，至今都不明白为什么没有。无论如何，深色头发的法师只是简单表示自己已经了解了情况，用它自信的声音解释Rogers应该是摔坏或者烧坏了脑子。

就是在那次痛诉队长之后，Tony也将自己的噩梦告诉了Stephen。尤其是那些他们已经讨论过的。不，算不上讨论，而是Stephen静静听着Tony歇斯底里，在听见每一个新披露的细节之后暗自生气。

这是Stephen第一次得意从Tony的角度去感受和审视，去听取并回馈。表达感激，还有对方不愿意接受的同情。

他们的关系从柏拉图式的交流变成浪漫的感情（from platonic to romantic）则花了更久的时间。不是因为他们彼此没有兴趣，而是因为他们都心存害怕顾虑。Tony害怕敞开自己会受伤，会被抛弃……再一次地。

而Stephen......Stephen只是担心Tony本身。Tony对自己的影响，对自己的动摇。Stephen如此轻易就会随着对方的情绪而从平静转为剧烈的愤怒或快乐。他可能会陷入彻底的惊恐，而Tony将是唯一一个平复抚慰他的人。

Tony担心Stephen，因为对方是个好人，但作为前外科医生的时候不是。那时还不是。现在变得更好，不再自负，不再自恋，但他想起他们第一次见面时对方就在怀疑自己是否真的能做一个好人。而如今依然如此。

Tony当然要打消这些疑虑，对Stephen说他很好，因为他怀疑自己。因为他思考这一点。他很好，因为他在努力。不像某些人相信自己的善良毫不费力，相信自己是无比伟大的灯塔，以至于只有他一个人可以决定什么是好的或坏的。

而Steve就一直在犯这种可怕的错误。

他们一起克服了其他烦恼和恐惧，在战斗结束后所有一吐为快，奇迹般地在Tony的卧室结束了那个夜晚。

在那里，Stephen获得了由内之外真正了解Anthony Edward Stark的机会。能够透过他的防备，瞥见他的破碎，看到他是如何将自己拼凑固定在一起。

用针与线。无法吻合的碎片。一部分滚烫，一部分冷冽。

他获得了了解Tony心的机会，愈加深入地感受到了工程师的无助绝望。

碰巧的是斗篷也喜欢Tony。有时当Tony去圣所或者他们去找Tony的时候，斗篷会清晰地表达它感激Tony的存在。每当有机会的时候它就会抖抖自己的立领，靠在Tony 的肩膀上。

而亿万富翁则不太确定要怎样对待斗篷对自己的感受，这让他更容易因此被取笑了。不过Tony已经越来越习惯这个，突然间，他们就仿佛一群奇怪的生物，彼此相亲相爱。然后Peter也加入了其中，他对科学与魔法一样着迷，接着他们就成了相当古怪的一家人。

但Stephen和Tony真的毫不介意。

Tony的心很包容，特别受年轻人欢迎，不像个成年人。好像他总会忍不住接受孩子们，因为他们的天真，可爱。因为他们有一种成年人可能永远不会拥有的善良。除了Tony，也许。他必须重新找回这样的品质。Stephen赞同他这样做。他自己也是，尽管不知道要从何找起。

Tony的心支离破碎，伤痕累累，可能永远无法弥补修复。然而，这并没有让他像自己想象的那样变得不可爱。事实恰恰相反。他的心使他痛苦，像真实的人那样有血有肉，而Stephen想做的全部，不过是让他远离所有伤害罢了。

一双手臂紧紧将Tony环绕。他在实验室里待了几个小时，刚准备睡觉。Stephen下定决心，要让Tony每时每刻都感受到被爱。感到被赞许，感到被信任。感到温暖。

Tony的心是乱七八糟缝合拼凑的碎片。就像现代版的弗兰肯斯坦。但他是Stephen的。Stephen爱Tony的心。即使它的样子丑陋不堪。但它坚持着。跳动着。将血液泵过周身，保持呼吸。

真的，其他的都无关紧要了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：好吧——有兴趣看更多吗？没有？我不管。我脑子里的情节就像兔子似的快速成倍繁殖。哈哈哈。开玩笑的。我会写更多。XD  
> 爱好和平的喜欢这对的人可能会被这篇有点吓到。感谢评论和kudos。和之前所说的一样，欢迎建设性的批评。、  
> 译者笔记：正如作者给我评论时提到的，我们都喜欢看这受伤的两个人被对方治愈。Tony Stark有一颗心绝对是我最爱的Tag之一！


End file.
